


long story short

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: alex wants to go on an adventure & takes michael with him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	long story short

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to vlamis and tyler for the CUTEST photo of tyler on vlamis's back that was posted yesterday, it inspired this. 
> 
> and many thanks for whitney @Wle0416 for looking this over before i posted.

“Alex, do you think this is a good idea with your prosthetic?” Michael asked as he carried a big duffel over his shoulder, watching as Alex got out of the truck and closed the passenger side door.

Alex lifted his head to glare at his boyfriend, ignoring Michael’s worried eyes before his eyes softened and he ambled over to him. Taking in Michael’s curls and eyes full of love, Alex leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before pulling away and taking Michael’s face in his hands. 

“I’m _fine _, and I will be careful.”__

__“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Michael said, rolling his eyes, and Alex smirked, giving him a quick peck on the lips._ _

__“I know,” he stated matter of factly, and the laughter that came out of Michael made his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink._ _

__“Now, I have my crutch and the basket of food, and you have the duffel with the blankets and first aid kit in case I get a splinter,” Michael sent him a look at the comment, and he looked away to look at the surrounding area before he continued. “I think that’s everything we need. I heard from Greg that this area near the reservation has an incredible view. We just have to go up that hill,” he pointed to the landscape in front of them._ _

__“Alex, are you serious?”_ _

__Ignoring the look Michael was giving him, he started walking, mindful of his leg, slow enough for Michael to catch up with him._ _

__“Why couldn’t we just have a nice dinner at a restaurant for our anniversary?” Michael suggested, moving small rocks out of the way of Alex’s path with his mind._ _

__“Because I want this to be an adventure. It’s a beautiful day, and I want to enjoy nature and this amazing view,” Michael snorted as he saw Alex looking at his ass._ _

__Amazing view all right._ _

__“I hope you’re right about this, Manes,” he muttered before grasping Alex’s hand, feeling the other man squeeze it as they walked up the path._ _

__“I really don’t want this day to end, so let’s take our time. It’s only 11 in the morning anyway; we have all day,” Alex suggested, letting his face break into a rare smile._ _

__Michael looked over at his boyfriend, seeing the happy glow around him, and he brought him close to his side to kiss him on the head. “I love you.”_ _

__The declaration didn’t go unheard, as Alex looked over at him and went to say the words back._ _

__“I love - OW!” Alex’s pained cry made Michael freeze, wondering what happened. Looking down, he noticed that Alex’s prosthetic was fine but noticed that Alex’s left foot was not._ _

__Michael mentally cursed himself as he realized him focusing on Alex took him away from focusing on Alex’s path and noticed that Alex’s left foot was at an odd angle. He saw a surprisingly big rock in their path that Alex walked into._ _

__“Alex, please sit down and let me look at that,” Michael suggested looking at Alex who was biting his lip to keep from whimpering in pain. The other man could only nod in response, and Michael helped him over to a giant boulder that was just outside the path._ _

__Michael carefully and slowly took Alex’s foot out of his hiking boot and grasped it gently. Alex let out a wounded noise, and Michael looked like he was trying to see how they could continue this hike that Alex was looking forward to while keeping Alex’s foot elevated._ _

__“I have an idea.”_ _

__“You’re not going to levitate me, Michael,” Alex stated._ _

__The curly-haired man just snorted before shaking his head._ _

__“Piggyback ride?”_ _

__Alex looked up from his ankle swelling up, after watching as Michael carefully put wrapping around it from the first aid kit that he quickly brought over with his powers, and let out a smile._ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__“I carried you when you were 17. I can do it again.”_ _

__Alex looked on fondly, remembering when they were teenagers, and Alex tore a muscle in his leg in gym class. Michael was the only one in the class that would go near him after hearing him curse up a storm in the middle of the gym, and he suggested how he could help him to the nurse. Alex had laughed, not realizing how serious Michael was. When Michael just looked at him, Alex shrugged and let Michael bend down so he could get on his back._ _

__Twelve years later, he looked at the same boy who turned into the man he loved and would do anything for him._ _

__“Okay, but I still have to carry the basket somehow.” Alex knew that they had too many things and now fewer ways to carry them. This trip was turning into a disaster._ _

__“I have an idea,” Michael replied, getting the gears turning in his head to get some type of plan to work._ _

__About 10 minutes later, Alex was on his back trying to hold on while Michael held his duffel and the crutch in one hand and the basket in the other._ _

__“You good?” Michael asked, feeling Alex’s soft breaths on his neck._ _

__Alex nodded before realizing Michael couldn’t see him. “Yeah, let’s go.”_ _

__\--_ _

__“Isn’t this view incredible?” Alex asked as they reached the top of the hiking trail, where a flat area was set up perfectly for a picnic for anyone. Shocking to no one, Michael was barely breaking a sweat before he dropped everything but Alex on the ground._ _

__He unzipped the bag and let the blanket fly out of it, laying it on the ground using his powers. He gently let Alex down on it, mindful of his injury, and watched as Alex leaned forward to kiss him on the nose._ _

__“Thank you,” Alex said, expressing his gratitude, before opening up the picnic basket._ _

__Michael watched as Alex grabbed the plates, plastic utensils, and the sandwiches before pulling out the milkshakes from the diner and the chocolate covered strawberries that Rosa had given him with a wink the day before. Michael moved the basket towards his duffel, which was a few feet away from the blanket to get it out of the way._ _

__“I didn’t get to say what I wanted to earlier,” Alex cleared his throat, “before I injured myself like an idiot.”_ _

__Michael let a grin slowly appear on his face, “Oh yeah, what was that?”_ _

__“I love you. I wanted this trip to be something special. It could maybe be something that we do like every year for a day, just to get away from all the noise and people? Just us and nature. It’s all I need, really.”_ _

__Michael looked at him with eyes shining bright before he grabbed Alex’s face with one hand._ _

__“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea. Just need to make sure you don’t get injured again.” Michael kissed him on the lips, and it became a much deeper kiss before Alex sneakingly grabbed a chocolate-covered strawberry and promptly smashed it into his cheek. The airman broke into hysterical laughter at his actions, noting that Michael froze in his spot._ _

__Michael didn’t know whether to look more affronted at the kiss ending or the chocolate now on his face before noticing Alex’s giggling, which caused him to break out into his own laugh._ _

__“You think you’re funny, do you?” Michael asked, letting his smile turn into a smirk as he grabbed his own strawberry and smashed it into Alex’s face. The chocolate dripped down Alex’s face, and he licked it as it fell to his lips._ _

__“Tasty,” Alex replied, “I think you blinded me with that chocolate though, can you get me a napkin from the basket, oh lovely boyfriend?”_ _

__Michael snickered before turning to get the basket._ _

__As he looked through the basket, he pulled out a pile of napkins and went to hand them to Alex. When he turned around, he came face to face with a ring box._ _

__Alex was standing up on his one good prosthetic leg, trying to balance on it and not show any sign of pain, and looking down at him with a ring box that was now being opened._ _

___Holy shit. ____ _

____“Michael Guerin,” Alex started, looking at Michael with tears in his eyes before he continued. “I knew that when we met in high school and you stole my guitar and helped carry me to the nurse’s office that you’d be the person I’d want to spend the rest of my life with. You’ve stolen my heart and I don’t want it back. My heart is yours. You have helped carry me through all the pain with my dad...war...and all the baggage that came with being with me and helped me soar. I hope I have helped you along the way, but I don’t know if there’s anyone else who could ever make me feel this way, and I don’t ever want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” Michael looked on speechless before Alex asked the big question._ _ _ _

____“Will you marry me?”_ _ _ _

____“Alex…” Alex looked on, biting his lip before Michael realized he really needed to answer. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you. A hundred times, I’ll marry you.”_ _ _ _

____He let Alex put the ring on his finger before he slowly pulled Alex down to the blanket again so he wouldn’t have to stand in pain._ _ _ _

____“I love you so much,” Michael grabbed Alex’s face and kissed him with an intense passion that almost had Alex falling backward._ _ _ _

____As they broke apart, they looked at each other with a hunger that was more appropriate for the bedroom than this outside setting. Alex looked at Michael, smiling, “I have a little something to commemorate this occasion. It’s in the side pocket of the duffle. I snuck them in there before we left.”_ _ _ _

____Michael looked on confused before he quickly grabbed the duffel, unzipped the pocket, and pulled out two baseball hats. Before he could get a good look at them, he gave Alex an even more puzzled look._ _ _ _

____Alex just smiled before pulling the hats out in full view._ _ _ _

____“Just engaged,” Michael read in bedazzled art on the front and back of the hats._ _ _ _

____“Isobel and Rosa helped put it together.”_ _ _ _

____“Did everyone know you were going to propose?” Michael asked, bewildered._ _ _ _

____“To be honest, they thought I was going to propose a year ago after you got taken by Jones, but I never thought it was the right time. I came up with this idea and let them know. Max, Isobel, and Sanders gave me their approval.”_ _ _ _

____Michael snorted, “Did Sanders scare you? I only care about his approval.”_ _ _ _

____“He told me even with one eye, he’d always be watching me to make sure I took care of you. Kind of creeped me out, in a sweet way.”_ _ _ _

____Michael let out a cackle. “The old man is harmless, don’t worry.”_ _ _ _

____“Now, we need to take a photo, and we need to get a good angle and I can’t stand. I promised Kyle a photo.”_ _ _ _

____“Kyle?” Michael raised an eyebrow, and Alex rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

____“He wants to see proof that I am truly happy with you.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine, fine. We have to look real cute, though. Let me get you on my back again, and I’ll put the timer on the phone camera and put it on the tree over there. Its branches are at a good spot so that the phone won’t fall.”_ _ _ _

____Michael ran over to the tree and set it to take the photo in 20 seconds. After getting that all done, he ran back over to Alex, who was wearing his hat backwards, and quickly helped him onto his back. Alex placed Michael’s hat on his head, and Michael looked straight ahead smiling as Alex looked on laughing._ _ _ _

_____SNAP. ____ _ _ _

______Alex got off Michael’s back and went back to sit on the blanket as Michael went to get the phone. He was looking at the photo and smiling before handing it over to Alex._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yeah, we are definitely the cutest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, you’re the cutest,” Michael said, before pulling Alex into another kiss._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
